Valentines Day
by HieiFluffyPhibby
Summary: Inuyasha sings to Kagome. rr please.Chapter 2 is up! This is NOT for Kikyo fans
1. Kagome sees a surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or this song but I do own Kuron!  
  
Inuyasha: Oh my god I look SO stupid*looks at his clothes which are the same but with hearts all over it saying I love you and call me* I can't do this.  
  
Carro: Awwwwww! But you look so cute!  
  
Kuron: Which you'll never be.  
  
Carro: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! *wack*  
  
Kuron: owwwwwwwwwww!  
  
Jared: Hahahahahahahahhaha! You got whooped by a girl!  
  
Kuron: GROVEL!  
  
Jared: Owwwwww!  
  
Kuron: Anyway come on Inuyasha Kagomes going to love it! Besides its Valentines day!  
  
Inuyasha: *thinks about how surprised Kagome will be* Okay.  
  
Jared: Okay lets do it!  
  
Kagome: Sango how long are you going to keep covering my eyes!  
  
Sango: As soon as Inuyasha comes out. Wait there he is! Inuyasha are you ready?  
  
Inuyasha: *plugs in kareoke machine* Yeah.  
  
Sango: ok *uncovers Kagome's eyes*  
  
Kagome: *gasps with eyes wide open* Oh my god Inuyasha!  
  
A/n: ha a cliffhanger I wasn't thinking about doing this but I'd get more reviews this way so if you want me to finish the story you'll have to review me until I'm satisfied! Ahahahahhahahahahaha! 


	2. Has anyone seen Kagome's face like this ...

Disclaimer/A/N must read!: ok first of all I'm NOT a lazy bum okay? The only reason I didn't update sooner was because I thought you guys didn't like it that much so I decided not to update until I got I got a lot of r/r. Second Kuron is NOT a pimple-faced geek! If you read my bio you would have most likely gotten a picture of what he looks like in your mind..Third Carro/Sushi I don't think people online give a damn if you changed your name because I don't you don't r/r a story and say yo kris I changed my name you were with me why didn't change it. You r/r and say one of these things 'wow that was great update soon' or 'hey you need a little work like on the (insert some mistake).Okay now that I'm done yelling at some very rude r/r I can get on with the story. Okay we all know that no one owns Inuyasha except for (readers thinks she's gonna say Rumiko Takahashi )me (readers: what!?!?! you liar! throws stuff at authoress)okay! okay! I don't own Inuyasha or the random songs. u.u wish I did.  
  
Ch:2 Has Anyone Seen Kagome's Face Like This O.O?  
  
Kagome: What the hell Inuyasha? What are you doing?  
  
Inuyasha: Well that girl over therepoints to Carro said that you and I make a wonderful couple and are having me do a performance for you  
  
Carro:smiles yup! You and Inuyasha are a perfect match! It's only destiny that You two get together have kids and get married!  
  
Kikyo: Hahahahahaha (a/n: oh no! It's the wicked witch of the west pour water on her!) You pathetic fool Inuyasha and I are destined to be a couple! So just take your weak little bird-brained mind to a place where you are needed like helping cleaning up toilets!  
  
Kuron: Uh oh you shouldn't have said that!  
  
Jared: She shouldn't have come here!  
  
Carro: Well Kikyo you can make up any fantasy you want but in the real world Inuyasha and Kagome are destined. So why don't you take your slut self to a strip club where you belong!   
  
Kikyo: what did you say?!?!  
  
Jared: Is she deaf or something?  
  
Kuron: takes out a megaphone SHE SAID WELL KIKYO YOU CAN-  
  
Kikyo: I know about that you worthless mutt! I was talking about the last part!  
  
Kuron: still speaking in the megaphone OKAY YOU WHORE! SHE SAID WHY DON'T YOU TAKE YOUR SLUT SELF TO A STRIP CLUB WHERE YOU BELONG! DO YOU HEAR ME OR DO I NEED TO PUT MY FIST IN YOUR FACE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jared: Okay Kikyo stand right here moves Kikyo on a spot that strangely looked like a target sign  
  
Kuron, Jared, and Carro:10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!!!!!!!!!!!!then a huge steel boulder crashes on Kikyo  
  
Kuron: Ding dong the witch is dead!  
  
Kagome: Okay.......anyway back to what we were talking about so Carro looks at Carro and smiles a little thinks you and I are a perfect couple. What are they doing?points to Kuron and Jared  
  
Kuron: Well Carro promised me a lot of money $$  
  
Jared: She didn't promise anything for me but I heard there was going to be an all you can eat buffet! Fish,chicken,pork.........mmmmmmmmmm!  
  
Inuyasha: Okay lets just get this over withsinging L is for the way you look at me! O is for the only one I see! is getting into the song and starts dancing around swinging his arms everywhereV is very very extraordinay! E is even more than I can ever adore!  
  
Carro: Next song!  
  
Inuyasha:music changes Do you love me?  
  
Kuron, Carro, and Jared: in the background Do you love?  
  
Inuyasha: Now do you love me?  
  
K/C/J: Do you love?  
  
Inuyasha: Noooooooooooooow thaaaaaaaaaaaaaat IIIIIIIIIIII caaaaaaaaaaan siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnng!  
  
C/J/K: Next song! music changes  
  
Inuyasha: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnd IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii wiiiiiiiiiiiiiillllllll aaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllwaaaaaaaaaays looooooooooooooooove yooooooooooooooouuuuuu! fireworks go offCaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan't help loving yoooooooouuuuuuuuu!  
  
C/J/K: Okay and thats the end of Inuyasha's performance what do you think Kagome?  
  
Kagome: wide-eyed mouth hanging open O.O ummmmmmm that was-  
  
Inuyasha: looking very sad You didn't like it?  
  
Kagome: No! I loved it! runs up to Inuyasha I love you too kisses him  
  
Kuron: holds up a sign to the readers that said 'aaaaaaaaaaaaaawww!'  
  
Readers: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwww!  
  
Kuron: puts the sign down Okay Carro where's my money?  
  
Carro: tosses a lot of money to Kuron Here  
  
Kuron: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Hey where's Jared?finds Jared on the buffet table who has eaten everything and is chewing on a chicken leg Hey you pig we're supposed to share!  
  
Jared: Hahahaha I'm not even sorry!  
  
Authoress: And so Inuyasha and Kagome live happily ever after the end  
  
a/n Okay there it was I hope you liked it! Sorry for you Kikyo fans! XP R/R please! 


End file.
